


The Plan

by randi2204



Series: Honeymoon Trail [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra has a plan, and shares it with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The boys belong to MGM, Mirsch and Trilogy, not me.

"I have the perfect way to... capture Miz Gaines' attention," Ezra said, sliding into the seat opposite Chris.   
  
Chris looked up and frowned. Ezra seemed damned pleased with himself. "How's that, when everything else we've tried hasn't..."   
  
"A weddin'." Ezra's smug grin turned devious. "Now, before you get your hackles up, bear in mind it doesn't have to be a  _real_ weddin'... it just has to  _appear_ to..."   
  
"To get her attention." Chris mulled it over a moment. He didn't want to marry  _anyone_ , but knowing it was a sham... well, that didn't seem much better at the moment.    
  
The way Ezra's eyes twinkled made him wary. "You already got someone in mind?"   
  
"Of course," Ezra replied smoothly. "I wouldn't have broached this idea with you if I hadn't worked out the details. The someone in question is my... sister."   
  
_That_  made Chris sit straight, and he stared at Ezra. "You got a sister?"   
  
Ezra glanced away, and Chris's suspicions grew. "Indeed, and I feel she'd be perfect for this particular... subterfuge. She's an excellent shot, smart as a whip, and it's quite obvious that we are related." He flicked his eyes back toward Chris. "The only drawback, of course, is the fact that due to an unfortunate... altercation that neither of us is willing to let lie, we cannot bear to be in the same room together." He smiled.   
  
Chris ran a hand over his face, shuddering. Oh, hell.


End file.
